A paving machine, such as an asphalt paver, is generally a self-propelled machine designed to receive, convey, distribute, and partially compact paving material, such as asphalt. Typically, the paving machine receives the paving material in a hopper positioned at the front of the machine, conveys the paving material from the hopper to the rear of the machine with parallel slat conveyors, distributes the paving material along a desired width, and compacts the paving material into a mat with a screed. The width of the screed, which may be adjustable, typically defines the paving width provided by the particular paving machine. In particular, some paving machines include frame portions that are hydraulically extendible in a substantially lateral direction to increase the paving width. Mechanical extensions, or screed extensions, may also be utilized for increasing the paving width provided by the base screed.
Mechanical extensions can be relatively heavy and typically require an additional piece of equipment, such as a forklift or crane, for lifting the mechanical extension into alignment with the base screed. Once the mechanical extension and base screed are aligned, they are bolted together to secure and maintain the proper positioning of the mechanical extension. Often, these bolted connections are numerous and difficult to access. Thus, attaching a mechanical extension to a base screed, particularly when conducted in the field, can be difficult, time-consuming, costly, and may require equipment that is not readily available.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,087 to Rower teaches a paver screed having a main screed with two outer side walls, at least one of the side walls being provided with insertion orifices for the releasable mounting of at least one lateral screed extension by means of fastening elements capable of being inserted through the insertion orifices. Rower further teaches a screed extension having fastening elements that comprise hydraulic cylinders which each have a piston that is spring-biased into an initial, refracted position. Rower does not teach an extendible screed or a screed that can be moved in a vertical direction. Nor does Rower teach that movement of the screed in a vertical direction results in corresponding vertical movement of a screed extension.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.